


Safehouse

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: A/B/O Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fixed it a bit but still warning, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Trigger in ch 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/B/O AU) In which Jesse McCree opens his mouth and finds himself as the host to fifteen Overwatch members, including himself. Of course they didn't know he was mated, and of course they thought he had no family. He's just lucky that his omega is the literal best, but with his luck he finds that he is family to Overwatch in more ways than companionship. Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Or my excuse to see Hanzo happy with Jesse.<br/>Alternately called: McCree's Manic Motel for Maniacs (clever huh?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCree's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself at this point, I keep writing stories even though I haven't even finished my others. Fuck it, Overwatch needs more fics. This is gonna be a three parter, just showing the life of both Hanzo and Jesse.
> 
> Paring: Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

"Fall back loves! The point's been compromised!"

"Genji, get back to McCree! Evacuate the area!"

"Audio medic on standby!"

"McCree! We don't have time for your macho alpha bullshit!"

"Bailing out!"

This was a typical day for the members of Overwatch. Blowin' shit up, escorting payloads across cities, and capturing points from Talon's clutches; this was Jesse McCree's career. Of course the alpha had other places he would love to be rather than here, but when duty calls he answers. Like a dumbass, his beautiful omega would tell him whenever he called.

It wasn't his fault that he got roped into missions with 76, but they were bearable. Only because he would be promised a two-week leave to spend with his omega.

"Goddammit! This wasn't how the West was won!" he yelled at the encroaching Talon agents before hightailing it. Peacekeeper was constantly being fanned and reloaded as he covered Lúcio and Genji. "It's high noon," he drawled out, his deadeye nailing the six Talon agents following him in rapid succession.

"C'mon love! 76 will take off without you!" Tracer yelled as the hatch to the carrier began to rise without him. McCree shoved Peacekeeper into his holster before taking off into a sprint. His feet pounded the pavement as the spotlights of Lijiang Tower began to focus on him. The garden he once occupied was crawling with Talon agents, pushing back the team into a hasty retreat.

He jumped onto the glass door as it raised to close itself; a few stray bullets nicking him or bouncing off his prosthetic.

"Well damn, this ain't the exit I'd hoped for."

"It's the best we got, so buckle up or not," Soldier: 76 warned as he and took their seats in the cockpit.

"Alright, alright. Ain't gotta be like that."

McCree chose to sit next to Genji as they began a shaky takeoff; the Japanese man seemed calmer than Tracer and Lúcio. His alpha pheromones couldn't take anymore adrenaline in his system, and while Lúcio was a good medic; the beta was unequipped to handle a feral alpha. Unlike him, Genji was the picture of serene; something all alphas could only dream of achieving.

Damn, alphas like him dragged McCree's name through the mud.

"Are you going to be okay?" Genji asked as the carrier sped away from the Tower. McCree nodded in response and lowered his hat over his eyes; all he needed was a nap and he'd be just peachy. Knowing his luck, he wouldn't get a nap, but relaxing was the closest thing he'd have to it. So it'll make due. Both Tracer and Lúcio were arguing about who could win in a race, while D. Va and Soldier: 76 were settling into a smoother flight.

Genji was cleaning his arms and shuriken when cursed under her breath. "Whoa there little lady, don't think you talk to your mama like that do you?" he joked at her. Normally his little jokes like that would make her laugh or something, but this time she was grim.

"My safe house has been compromised!" she said as both her and Soldier: 76 began to change their flight path.

"What?" Tracer asked.

D. Va pushed her bangs from her eyes and scowled at her phone, "My security system has been hacked, but this was before the self-destruct mechanism went off. The most recent files were copied onto an unknown wireless device, but after that the house was already in flames."

"But what does that mean for us?" Lúcio piped up from his seat.

She sucked in a breath and the intercom picked up her nervousness, "It means that 76's watch point in Dorado as been compromised along with Hanamura's agents."

God, this was a disaster D. Va's offshore site was in flames and the sensitive information she held for Overwatch was now in the hands of Talon. Apparently the day could get worse; much, much more worse. Genji was still calm as he looked over his teammates and the younger members were obviously a little frightened.

McCree's pheromones were starting to flare up again; his control over his instincts were starting to dwindle as the younger betas and the sole omega began to freak out. " **Enough!** " he grit out, his alpha instincts were seeping into his voice, making the air volatile. " **Calm down now!** " McCree roared and D. Va sunk into her seat.

Her omega body was forcing her mind to calm down, while Tracer and Lúcio made themselves look small in their seats. The rational part of his mind was telling him that he was being harsh. He didn't want to be the kind of alpha that used his instincts and influences to control the people around him, but it was doing no one any good.

Soldier: 76 was using his beta pheromones to calm her down so she could focus on the task at hand.

"Damn, I got a safe house in New Mexico. Not much as a safe house but it is protected. There are occupants there already, but they won't care if we show up. Now let's stay calm, if we get there by noon we can call for the others at Dorado to join us. Sound good?" he asked.

Lúcio nodded, "That's sounds good."

"Yeah! Great idea love!"

McCree unstrapped himself from his seat and walked a bit unsteadily towards the cockpit. He gave an apologetic glance at D. Va and gently approached both her and Soldier: 76. "Here's the coordinates. Sorry 'bout that darling, didn't mean to influence you," and gave him a smile as she let the gunslinger type in the coordinates.

God, he felt like an ass, but with his prosthetic he took off his hat and put it on D. Va's head.

"I'm gonna fall asleep, when we get past Arizona tell me so I can call ahead."

Well, there was no way that he could house at least fifteen Overwatch members; sure the five from this mission would have been easy, but the nine from Dorado was stretching it. Not to mention the nine from Dorado could eat him into bankruptcy; Roadhog and Junkrat loved to just stuff their faces. Regardless of where they were or who was eating with them.

McCree settled into the curved couch in the carrier and closed his eyes; letting the others around him do their thing. When they reached a stable altitude and speed both Tracer and Lúcio played around with the basketball court (if you could call it a court). It took a shit ton of trust to let them fuck around with multiple basketballs, because he remembered when they accidentally hit Symmetra with one. God, it was memorable to see them get their asses chewed out by the normally docile omega.

Hell who was he kidding, Symmetra could make any alpha or beta shit themselves if she was pissed off enough.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep but when he opened his eyes D. Va was above him. His hat was still on her head and she held out on of their phones, "Just past Arizona. So here."

"Thanks darlin'," McCree groaned as he accepted the phone.

Not bothering to sit up he tapped in the numbers before holding the phone to his ear. The beeps soothed him as he waited for someone to pick up; he wondered just briefly who was going to pick up. It was half past four according to the clock on the phone, and he perked up when a deep voice answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey darlin'. I got a situation."

From the corner of his eyes he could see Tracer inch closer to hear what he was saying; hell even Genji was curious. "What is it?" and McCree smiled sheepishly, even though his omega couldn't see him.

"Well, me 'n the others don't have a safe place in Asia or good ole Mexico. So I guess I'm comin' home," and he nearly cringed at the silence on the other end. "Darlin'?" he asked.

"Fine, you hungry? How long will it be before you get here?"

"About two hours, thanks darlin'. Ey! You fucks hungry!?" and after a moment spent to confirm that they were indeed hungry he sighed. "Yeah, we're hungry. Expect six today, and nine more later this week," and he could feel the frustration on the other end.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask. See you soon, Jesse."

"You too babe, bye."

He tossed the phone onto the table and called out to the rest, "We got a nice place to stay! And some nice ass food too!" While the others cheered (well Soldier: 76 just nodded in agreement), Genji was stuck in thought. That voice was too familiar for him; it was one that haunted him at night.

Did he-?

No it couldn't have been; there was no way that he could have been able to get away. They wouldn't have let him escape; there was no way he could have escaped.

.

.

.

Right?

~.~.~.

"Why do we have to leave the carrier? Can't we bring it to your safe house?"

"Ain't a safe house if there's a giant ass carrier in the backyard."

"Then how are going to get to your safe house?"

"Easy Lúcio, I'll drive there."

Solider: 76 was unimpressed to see McCree hijack a car, put Lúcio in the trunk (with his permission), and speed down Route 66 at a rate that was illegal. A lit cigar hung from his lips as he took on off ramp to drive along a highway. McCree looked peaceful as he drove even letting D. Va choose the shittiest station to listen to pop music.

In the rear view mirror he could see Tracer lean on D. Va as Genji looked out the window.

This was sort of nice for McCree; his alpha instincts were vibrating in happiness as he pulled onto some old county road. "Is that your safe house love?" Tracer asked him. Her eyes were wide as she took in the beautiful ranch house in front of her; it was a traditional house. White washed paint on the fence and house; shutters were lovingly painted a soft green, standing out against the magnificent wrap around porch. It was two stories with chimneys on both sides of the house.

It was beautiful and now they could see why McCree was so eager to get back.

"Yeah, grew up there. Gorgeous ain't it?" pride was visibly rolling off him in waves. He drove down a long dirt driveway and parked underneath a large tree; popping the trunk to let Lúcio out. The audio medic stretched his limbs and let his rollerblades touch the ground, his expression was much like Tracer's. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Damn dude," Lúcio whispered out.

McCree shut the engine off and stepped out; shoving his hat on as the harsh New Mexico sun beat down on them. He let the others get their equipment (minus D. Va's Mecha) as he walked up to the door. Before he got there is was thrown open and he was faced with an arrow to the face, "Now darlin', do you really want to hurt this pretty face?"

"H-Hanzo?"

The gunslinger turned slightly to see Genji with his wakizashi out, ready to deflect the arrows if needed. "Whoa there, easy. What the fuck is going on?" McCree asked as he looked at both his omega and Genji.

"You- you aren't real!" and the entire team could smell the anxiety and fear rolling off the omega.

"Calm down hon," McCree said as he put his hands up in the air. Trying to calm down the Japanese man, enough so he could safely get the bow and arrow from him.

As the alpha tried to calm down Hanzo, the Overwatch members were taking in the omega sharpshooter. His face was strong and his brown eyes were wide in fear; the brown greying hair was pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his head. His facial hair was cleaner looking than McCree's. A more traditional Japanese kimono was fit snug on his torso; over a large bump. His legs were covered in what seemed to be metallic coverings.

This man looked both dangerous and fragile at the same time.

And he was aiming past McCree, towards Genji.

"You're dead!"

"I assure you brother, I'm not."

Hanzo flinched when he felt McCree's cold and warm hand touch his arm and lowered it; the drawn bow now aimed at the porch and not Genji. McCree could hear the patter of tiny feet from inside the house and he groaned. "Goddammit," he mumbled before he stumbled slightly. Attached to his leg was a little girl with long brown hair.

"Daddy! Daddy you're back!"

"Hey sugar!" McCree smiled at her as he picked her up and settled her on his hip, "How's my favorite Yvonne?" With his real hand he motioned for the others to come on in before guiding Hanzo back into the house. Yvonne was talking at a fast pace as she tried to fill her father in on all that had happened, her doe eyes taking in her father as she did.

"-But you've been gone so long! Didja get me a present? Tou-san says that you bring presents to good girls like me! Oh, oh! Tou-san brought me to see the baby! She's silly because she let Tou-san eat her! And-" and she was cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Okay sugar, you can tell me all 'bout it at bed time. For now do you wanna show our guests the ponies?" and her face lit up. Yvonne kicked her legs to be put down and she ran over to the forgotten members. She shyly grabbed a hold of Lúcio's and D. Va's hands before tugging them all to the barn outside. The only person that didn't follow her was Genji.

He was too busy looking at his brother to follow his... niece. The bow and arrow that Hanzo had held was softly take away by McCree and set on the coffee table in the spacious living area. The gunslinger was able to get the pregnant omega to sit on the couch next to him as Genji sat awkwardly on the adjacent loveseat.

"Now, let's just talk this out. Genji, mind startin' out?" McCree asked the ninja. Genji reached up and took his faceplate off and set it next to Hanzo's bow and arrow. His sword and wakizashi was the next to go; even going as far to set his shuriken on the table as well. His own brown eyes showed the rare submission of an alpha to an omega, before he looked to Hanzo for permission to speak.

When he got a shaky nod from his older brother he began, "Nii-sama - Hanzo. I never thought that you would have gotten out."

"And I never thought you to be alive Genji."

Genji nodded in agreement, "I've changed brother. As have you, it is ... nice to see that you are allowed to embrace your biology. And that you have found a mate that you wanted." He meant it; he truly did, when he had first presented as an omega it had been the worst day of his brother's life. Everything that he had been born for was torn from under Hanzo and thrust onto him instead.

It led a young Hanzo to grow desperate over the years, never disobeying and always willing to prove himself to his father and clan elders. The ex-heir willing to do whatever it took to be the heir again, and the alphas in the clan took advantage of him. (A/N. Okay guys. This is not an allusion to non-con elements. This is for the abuse of Hanzo's power and status. Any non-con that can be construed as that is a forced binding attempt for the sake of obtaining power from an omega from high standings. I apologize if this has caused triggers, that was not the intent. But i wil take precautions to remedy this. My intent was to show how his position was seen through the eyes of Genji. Hanzo's perspective is due in another one shot i have planned.) Perhaps the cruelest thing that happened to Hanzo was nearly being forced to bond with a clan heir from Tokyo. Over time they twisted Hanzo and then the day came that they made him kill Genji, or try to at least.

When Genji escaped his death, he never thought that Hanzo might have been able to do the same. However whereas Genji went to Zenyatta, Hanzo left Asia completely.

"Yes, but- how? I-I had -"

"You thought I died," he intervened.

Hanzo took a deep breath and stood up, completely ignoring McCree's attempts to get him to sit down. "I-I need a bit of time. Show him around or let Yvonne do it," he said before taking off to the large kitchen area. The smell of cooked food wafted throughout the entire house as Hanzo jumped back to the stove, trying to immerse himself in his element.

McCree could only sigh and take off his hat, across from him Genji had settled his faceplate back into place. "Damn Genji, I didn't even know," he said to the cyborg.

"I never expected you to," he said as he stood, "I'll... I'll go find the others."

The cozy home he remade with Hanzo was feeling stifled and filled with his omega's confusion and anxiety; nearly chocking McCree. He was glad that Yvonne was outside showing the others around; he knew how she felt when Hanzo got like this. Last time Hanzo was this riled up, he had stumbled into the house dripping blood and concussed.

McCree got up from the couch decided to head up the stairs to his and Hanzo's room; he was more than ready for to remove his chestplate and get a warm shower. The railing was chipped and well loved as he traced his fingers on the wood. God, he had been hoping that Hanzo would be amicable to his teammates, but he never took in the possibility that Genji was related to Hanzo.

Hell, the only thing he knew about Genji was that he trained with Zenyatta.

Their room was on the end of the hallway; the largest bedroom and was right next to Yvonne's room and the game room. Instead of the soft western styles that his parents had back in the day; it was a traditional Japanese bedroom. It was just how Hanzo liked it and McCree had never been much for personalizing his rooms.

Besides the futon was actually pretty damn comfortable.

He threw open his closet and picked some of the first clothes he saw; with a kick to shut the door he headed to the adjacent bathroom.

"Well, it can't get worse can it?" he asked to himself.

It can.

~.~.~.

Holy shit, McCree had never sat through such an awkward dinner. His small daughter was talking like normal, and consequentially arguing with D. Va about who could be better at playing games. Everyone else was a different matter; Tracer was moving her food around on her plate before picking at it. Lúcio was not much better but still dug into his food out of respect.

Dear god, Soldier: 76 took off the mouthpiece and ate like he normally would, not talking to a single person. Genji, well fuck; Genji was just sitting in his seat patiently. McCree couldn't even figure out if he was staring right at Hanzo or his mate's belly or what. His own plate had been filled twice, and the entire meal he could _feel_ the overbearing silence.

If it got this bad when the members from Dorado got here; then he was shipping all their asses to Numbani or King's Row.

When he could see both Lúcio and Soldier: 76 physically struggle with taking another bite of food (and Yvonne sleeping under the table); McCree stood up and collected his plate and Yvonne's. "I'll clean up here, then drag her to bed," he told Hanzo. The others stood up to put their dishes in the sink, and Hanzo followed suit.

Any other time dinner would have been a nice occurrence, but Hanzo had never been that comfortable with strangers in the house. Even though his brother was not a stranger technically, but he might has well have been. As a whole, he knew of Overwatch and that the chances of seeing an actual member was slim to none.

Against the odds he married a fucking member. Hell, he even had a child with an Overwatch member.

One of the younger members gave McCree their plate, "Umm. Hey McCree, where can we get some sleep love?" The alpha nodded and gestured behind him, where he knew Hanzo was.

"Yeah, mind showing Tracer to a room? D. Va you want a normal room, or a safe room?"

"Safe room please."

The two women were a little happy to have Hanzo show them around the house; instead of being a mess like earlier, he held himself like a proud alpha would. A small wave of relief entered D. Va when the first room they got to was a nice haven for omegas. The room was lit up like a beacon and the supplies that any omega might need were in their. All in their packages and left in a basket near the bed.

"It has more locks on the door than any other room, I hope it is to your liking."

"Thanks! Smiley face!"

Hanzo merely smiled and closed the door, letting D. Va get cleaned up in peace. In the room next to hers he settled Tracer into it, the matte colored walls were comforting to her. The dull blue was a nice contrast to the bright blue of her chronal accelerator. "This room is perfect love! Cheers!" she called out to the omega behind her.

"Do you mind if I was able to have your real name?"

"Sure, any reason why love?"

"You are a guest, not some vigilante. I will give you the respect you deserve," Hanzo explained.

Tracer looked shocked for a moment before letting out a bright smile, "I'm Beta Lena Oxton! D. Va is Omega Hana Song, Lúcio is Beta Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Beta 76 likes to be called 76, and you already know Genji. Nice to meet you Omega McCree" It was an English formality that Lena kept since before the Slipstream; a tradition that had been kept alive since before Lena was born. One that Lena respected.

It gave respect where it was deserved and in turn that same respect was reciprocated.

"Omega Hanzo McCree, formerly Shimada. If you need anything then please ask."

Lena watched Hanzo go, her brown eyes caught the tattoo under his sleeve and she thought it was badass. That was without her knowing that it could get even better than that.

The Japanese omega could faintly hear the two women pittering around their rooms before having a mad dash to the bathrooms. He smiled to himself at the formal introduction he had gotten from the Brit. It was something he had rarely received in both America and Japan, but he had learned to cope with the modern ways of how people were. As opposed to his traditional upbringing.

He hissed for a moment when he felt a sharp kick to his bladder, his second child was being even more of a hellion than Yvonne was. Just like her father was, but she only calmed down for Jesse's comforting presence. Today was an emotional rollercoaster that sent his hormones into a rampage and this must of upset the unborn pup.

"Calm Saki, calm," he whispered to his stomach.

Hanzo could only do so much to calm the pup down but she was energetic; he sighed then went to escort the others to their rooms. The white haired man volunteered to bunker down with Lúcio in anticipation for the others from Dorado. Genji liked to be on the couch more than taking on of the other rooms for himself.

Even when his brother offered to pull a cot from the attic down, Genji refused. Preferring to stay in the living room because he didn't even sleep as much as he did when he was a child.

"But Daddy! I don't wanna sleep!"

"C'mon darlin, they'll still be here in the mornin'. Don't make me get Tou-san, because he can't tell the stories you like."

"Tou-san heard that!" Hanzo called out as he went to Yvonne's room. The purple bedroom looked serene or it would have if Yvonne wasn't running around trying to stay awake. Her little bed was pushed up against the wall and she had strewn her clothes and toys around carelessly.

She was in her favorite pajamas, ones that Hanzo absolutely hated; the cowgirl pajamas were bought by Jesse and the young girl loved them immediately. Her face snapped to him when he came into the room. "Tou-san! Can I feel the baby?" she asked, her brown eyes wide with hope. Despite his dislike to be touched, Hanzo smiled at Yvonne and gave her a nod.

Her tiny hands touched his bump and although she was disappointed that the baby didn't kick at her hand Yvonne was happy.

"Its time to go to bed Yvonne, the pup will be there tomorrow," Jesse told her.

"But Daddy! I-"

"No buts or you won't get the gift I got in China for you."

Yvonne glared at him but crawled under her pink bed covers; letting her fathers tuck her in and settle down for a story. The growing family never once noticed the still figure outside Yvonne's door. The green biolights powered down as Genji slipped by the room; the vents in his shoulders letting out steam as he went to the couch.

Just like Zenyatta taught him, Genji cleared his mind and allowed all the positive energy into him.

His brother was alive and happy; that was all that mattered to him. True peace washed over Genji as he meditated, readying himself for the chaos that was sure to come.

Pharah, Roadhog, Junkrat, Mercy, Widowmaker, Zarya, Symmetra, Mei, and Ana in one house along with Tracer, Lúcio, Soldier: 76, D. Va, and himself would not bode well for the small family.

Though they would only find out when the time came.


	2. McCree's Motel of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse is suddenly the host to an entire fucking shebang. Also family is being recognized and in some cases remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! It means a lot to have feedback on this story~!
> 
> Paring: Hanzo Shimada/Jesse McCree
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

* * *

Like any other day Hanzo was the first up, at what Jesse liked to call 'the asscrack of dawn' to make some tea and watch the sunrise. However unlike any other day he was greeted with the sight of a blue skinned woman sitting on his porch cleaning her sniper rifle. She looked over to him with a yellow eye when he shut the door softly behind him.

She raised an eyebrow at him when he offered her a seat at one of the chairs on the porch.

"Are you one of Jesse's teammates Widowmaker? Whatever happened to Talon and all those bounties you took from under my nose?"

"It has been a while Hanzo, things have changed."

"That is what Genji told me as well, however I was not aware of how drastically they did so."

Widowmaker looked at her fellow sharpshooter with a smirk, "As for the stolen kills, there has yet to be a person to hide from my sights." The omega glared at her as he sipped from his tea, but otherwise didn't respond to the jab. The French woman looked pointedly at his stretched stomach, "And I see you have been busy these past couple years."

Hanzo merely rolled his eyes at her, "Obviously, I stopped hunting bounties for a reason."

"I never have thought that you would have found that ingrate as a mate though."

"He may be an ingrate, but that ingrate happens to be the alpha I mated."

The woman smiled, "I never took you for a romantic." He scoffed at her as the first tendril of sunlight passed over them; her rifle was propped up against the wall and Hanzo's cup was sitting on a railing. The once enemies at peace with the other, and then Hanzo smiled as he heard the door open a bit. Widowmaker looked at the small girl who ran over to the omega, with what the French thought was the most horrendous clothes on.

She buried her small face into his collar bone and let her father pull her into his lap; his gentle hands getting the knots out of her hair as she sleepily leaned against him. "Baby sleep Tou-san?" Yvonne mumbled.

"Yes, the baby is asleep."

"This your little girl Hanzo?"

Suddenly Yvonne was not so sleepy anymore and she finally took in the other omega before her, and without hesitation one thing slipped out of her mouth. "Tou-san! She's pretty!" and Widowmaker smirked at Hanzo. The blue woman held out her gloved hand to the young girl and to Hanzo's embarrassment Yvonne whispered loudly to him, "Can we keep her?"

"No we can't Yvonne. Now introduce yourself properly."

She wiggled to the ground and gave a bow at the waist, "A pleasure to meet you Omega-sama, I am Pup Yvonne McCree." Widowmaker stood and returned the gesture, though keeping her pride by not bowing fully at the waist. Her French presenting was different than the Japanese presenting that Yvonne demonstrated; her tattooed arm swept out elegantly and she stood on the tips of her toes.

"Bonjour Pup, I'm Omega Amélie Lacroix. A pleasure no doubt."

Yvonne smiled at her brightly and Hanzo noticed something he hadn't yesterday.

"Yvonne, you had two front teeth last night. Now there is one," Hanzo watched as she pulled the missing tooth from her pajama pocket. He sighed at the red tinged tooth and rubbed at his temples. "Go and show Daddy, tell him that the Tooth Fairy is due for a visit," he said and Yvonne was more than happy to go wake up Jesse.

Widowmaker watched with sad eyes as the young girl slammed the door behind her, "A lovely child you have." Her own could have been the same if it had survived; it hurt because she never got to pick out a name or even learn the gender. However, like many things she had, it was taken from her.

Of course within a few minutes of Yvonne going in, the first signs of people being awake started to sound throughout the house. The soothing sounds of Jesse tripping over one of Yvonne's toys was prevalent over the noise of Lúcio's skates gliding over the wooden floors. Hanzo smiled and stood up, he motioned for Widowmaker to follow him and he opened the door to the mess inside.

His eye twitched when he caught the sight of Jesse sprawled on the ground with his foot stuck in one of the dump truck toys Yvonne had to have. Orange juice was seeping into the rug he brought from Japan, and to top it off Genji was bouncing around the place trying to clean it. Key word was try, because the younger alpha was scrubbing the rug with a wash cloth and rubbed the color into the white carpet.

D. Va and Tracer were both wrangling Yvonne off of Lúcio, Jesse's obnoxious hat sat on top of her head and Soldier: 76 just watched calmly.

"Ahh yes, a lovely family you have Hanzo. Very nice," Widowmaker snarled at him in jest. He was barely holding in his scent in, making it hard for anyone else to notice his anger.

Upon hearing her voice Tracer perked up, "Amélie!", and she dashed forward for a hug. Her orange jumpsuit a blur as the omega was knocked to the ground by the rambunctious beta. The French woman sneered at her, "Get off of me." If anything this caused Tracer to smile brightly.

"Aww she missed me guys!"

"I missed the peace and quiet of Dorado, the first chance I get I'm headed off to Volskaya."

"But it's cold up there love."

"Better than being here with you."

Jesse twitched when Hanzo's hard prosthetic poked his side, "Darlin' you know that hurts." Above him Hanzo scoffed and kicked the alpha again, Jesse put his right foot down flat on the ground and pushed himself up. The left foot was incased in shitty plastic and he shook off the fucking truck. "Alright, alright. I'm up," the American Asshole (as Hanzo liked to call him) got to his feet.

The look on Hanzo's face said, 'I'm-not-going-to-clean-this-mess, you're-gonna-do-it-and-I'm-going-to-rest-my-aching-back-asshole.'

"Feelin' up for some breakfast sweetheart?"

"Only if you clean up after yourself."

"Love you too Hanzo."

Being the darling he was, Jesse leaned over to give the archer a kiss but was roughly pushed back by Lúcio, who stumbled on the lip of the nice (now stained) rug. The pregnant omega smirked when the two fell to the ground and Jesse inadvertently kissed the ground near Hanzo's feet. It took a lot of will to not make a joke at his mate's expense, but Hanzo managed to keep silent as Jesse helped Lúcio up.

The alpha grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen, ready to completely decimate the pantry and fridge in order to feed those _animals_ some goddamned food. Of course he loved his friends, but damn those people could eat more than a hungry, hungry, hippo. "Well shit," he mumbled he opened up the fridge. It was empty.

Not like, there's nothing to eat because I'm lazy empty.

No, like the only goddamned thing in their was a jar of mayo empty.

He could hear Hanzo snicker from the room over and Jesse couldn't believe it; THE FRIDGE WAS FULL YESTERDAY, WHAT HAPPENED? Yvonne was nice enough to supply her bewildered father with an answer. "But Daddy, Tou-san said the baby was hungry and then 'Racer 'n Soldier had late night snacks with us," and the poor alpha could feel his wallet get lighter.

"Can we go shopping Daddy?"

"We're gonna have to sweet pea."

Her brown eyes glittered with happiness as she nearly tripped over her feet to get to her room; no doubt happy that she would get spoiled to death by Jesse. "I'm going shopping! I'm going shopping!" she sang out to the rest of the crew.

"No," Jesse nearly moaned out in despair.

Everyone began to voice their opinions and within the hour all American alpha Jesse McCree was taking four people with him to the supermarket. And to top it off, none of the bastards had any money to spend. "Say goodbye to your college fund Yvonne, Daddy's gonna need it," he commented to her.

"But that's why money grows on trees. Duh Daddy."

"Oh lord help me," he muttered as Lúcio, Tracer, and D. Va laughed at him.

~.~.~.

"How?"

"Aww dontcha worry mate! Roadie will take care of 'em!"

"Do not worry comrades, I will help prepare the food!"

"No I am a mother, and Jesse's poor child will not be put through such torture."

"Nihao! Sorry about the mess McCree."

"I will not clean up after your guests Jesse."

Ahh, there was his loving mate coming to his rescue, but in his defense there was little he could do in such a situation. While they were at the store; the entirety of the Overwatch Dorado team shows up out of no where. And of course Jesse was not even prepared to feed this many people; having thought that he only had to feed nine people. NOT FIFTEEN!

Oh god, Roadhog ate enough for fifteen people alone!

His luck would have it that Hanzo would only smile at him and point him to anything he needed, but otherwise didn't lift a fucking finger. Of course this would be countered with his omega saying something like 'it is your own fault that you invited them all over here'. Yeah, probably wasn't his smartest move in a while, but it was the only thing he could do in that moment.

Besides he'd feel guilty if they were sleeping in the aircraft while he had his own comfy bedding.

Jesse only watched as Ana and Pharah took the groceries from him, the two tsking over his choice of food. Right in the middle of his living room both Junkrat and Tracer were fixing their bombs, borrowing the tools from his basement. Symmetra was glaring at Roadhog as he tried to piece together the chair he broke, muttering about him not fixing it properly.

God bless Mei, she took that opportunity to take Yvonne off his hands by demonstrating her Ice Wall ability outside. "Don't lick the ice Yvonne!" he called out hollowly as he rubbed his temples. You know what? Maybe he should have let them stay at the mercy of Talon's agents, because he didn't want to see what Roadhog would do to the plumbing.

And Mercy, blessed Mercy! When Yvonne got bored with Mei, beautiful Mercy stepped in and held the little girl tightly in her arms and flew around. All the while everyone inside was going fucking crazy.

"Put that down! JUNKRAT!"

"Y'all motherfuckers are gonna kill me."

"OW! I just wanted some water Ana!"

"A'int never met a more fucked up group o' people."

All said by yours truly.

Still it was worth getting them out of Dorado as the other bases in the world got ready for their arrivals. Volskaya and Numbani were no goes, while King's Row and Nepal were ready to take on a few people. While he wanted to kill all of his teammates, he wouldn't want anything bad happen to them (that he didn't do).

The few moments of quiet that he got since coming home was at night, and that moment was last night.

He was now in a loud hell; having been kicked out from his kitchen, living room, and one bathroom (don't ask) by Hanzo and the Amari women. The old game stations he kept from his childhood were in use by D. Va and the younger members. All the omegas (except D. Va) were crowding the kitchen and were working on their little banquet.

To keep Jesse from his own kitchen, Symmetra's turrets were in place against him and the others in the house. At first the alpha in Jesse reared its ugly head, the little white turret was posing a threat to him and his pregnant mate. It took him a second to realize that there was no actual threat before he could apologize to Symmetra.

Roadhog waddled through the house with the now fixed chair and looked at the defeated form of Jesse on the ground. "I fixed it," the alpha grumbled before setting it down in the hallway and picking Jesse's foot up. "Why?" the gunslinger asked as the Australian pulled him through the house.

"Hanzo help," he begged as he passed his mate.

"No," and he was stepped on by said mate so he could pass the two alphas. Junkrat on his heels with one of the small cakes Hanzo had sitting around. The blonde brightened up upon seeing the white haired man.

He held out the half eaten mini cake to Roadhog with a smile, "They're like lil' bombs! Full o' flavor!"

"That's good Jamie," and with a nice fluid movement his mask was moved and the cake was gone.

"Hanzooooooo!" Jesse reached out for the omega's prosthetic legs desperately. "I thought you loved me!" and the omega merely rubbed as his temples as Roadhog dragged him down the hall.

"Unfortunately I do," and with a fond smile Hanzo waved for Junkrat to follow him. The blonde omega followed Hanzo curiously until he was being shoved into a bathroom with a plastic bag being thrown into his hands.

At first the Australian was puzzled as to why he was just holding a plastic bag until he pulled the object out of it. The hope in his eyes nearly crushed Hanzo; reminding him of the first pregnancy scare he had. Sitting on the tub's edge and waiting for the agonizing five minutes alone; Jesse on a mission while Hanzo chose to stay from the 'hero' life. Only to be told that the one thing he should have been good at doing, bringing life into the world, was something he was shit at.

"I could smell the scent from when you first walked in, it would help to check."

"Well why nah get Mercy?"

"Because I imagine that as an alpha, she would not be the best to look over you. Her instincts are different than ours."

Junkrat nodded and without hesitation he pulled his pants down, causing Hanzo to blush before excusing himself. Upon closing the door with a sigh Hanzo had turned and hit the round stomach of Roadhog. "Excuse me," he said and the Japanese man's instincts flared up when he was grabbed by the wrist. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in apprehension.

For the first time in years, Hanzo felt threatened in his own home.

The mask dulled the scent that Roadhog should have been smelling, he should have scented the fear from Hanzo. The distress that flowed through him caused his pup to wake from its nap, and kick relentlessly at him. He offered no words to Roadhog, and let his body do the talking. "What were you doing in there with him?" came the low rumble.

Still, Hanzo gave him no answer.

The grip tightened slightly and Hanzo used his other hand to cover his stomach protectively. Roadhog seemed to understand this and let him go; his stance offered an apology to Hanzo that spoke louder than words could have. "I apologize, but what is he doing?" he was unrelenting. However, there was nothing he could tell him. His nose was telling him one thing, but a test could say something else.

Besides it was not his place to tell an alpha that he was not mated to something of this caliber; this was for Junkrat and Junkrat only. Also he was sure that with the both of them being Australians that there was a certain covetousness that he was probably unsure of.

"He will inform you when he is done."

His breath hitched slightly when he pushed past the alpha, an action that would have gotten him a beating once upon a time. There was sweat on his brow but Hanzo managed to get his scent under control. The last thing he wanted was to get Jesse worked up, and when he got worked up nothing good come from it. His pup turned and he gasped when he got a particularly rough kick to the bladder.

"Jackass, just like your father."

"Children can hear you in the womb,"and he glared at Ana. The older woman was smirking into her tea (which Hanzo admitted was better than his), and he could only glare at her.

"Is that why the younger Amari is an ass?"

"Exactly."

Ana only smirked but he could see her discretely scenting him, "You know I practically raised that boy. Gave him that buckle too."

"So your the reason why he makes puns about me?"

"Yeah, but I've never seen him happier in his life. So thank you, if not for you he still would have been in either the Blackwatch or Deadlock. He's all settled down now, not rushing in battle. Letting me heal his stupid ass every now and then. I just want you to know that you'll take care of that boy."

Hanzo looked at her and when a moment passed him, he nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, he may be an asshole, but he's my asshole."

The older Amari grinned, "That's the most romantic thing he could ever get from an omega."

Her scent was comforting to him and it calmed down the pup enough for him to be relieved. Hanzo gave Ana a short bow as he took his leave just in time to cringe when she yelled at him, "Lena told me that her room is under yours! And she can hear everything!"

His horrified expression had Ana smirking, and she said something he'd hoped that no one would threaten him with.

"Just so you know his name is Jesse. Not God."

~.~.~.

Once more the entirety of dinner had been awkward and stifling, every now and then both Tracer and Ana would grin at him. Jesse was trying to hold a conversation with Genji, who had been in a deep trance for the last day and night. Soldier: 76 had congregated with all the betas and the sort of soothing scents from them soured the alpha scents that were being flared.

Mercy, of all people, flared her scent dangerously when Zarya had winked at Pharah; Mei was glaring at the beta Russian. Her giant coat made the glare seem less impressive but still pretty good.

Once again Jesse found himself in the middle of it all, however he wasn't scarfing down food. No, he was watching _JUNKRAT_ eat all of the food that was placed on the table. Hell, the blonde omega growled at him when he reached out for a nice spring roll. Needless to say he was afraid, even more so when Roadhog kept piling up Junkrat's plate until the smaller man actually couldn't eat anymore. Well, the way Junkrat signaled he was too full was by hissing at him.

With a trembling hand he reached out for a mini cake but yelped when he was nearly stabbed with a fork, Hanzo smiled at him as he took the last cake. "Aww darlin', don't be like that," and ducked under the table when a butter knife came too close to his face for comfort.

"Please! I have a kid!"

"Daddy! Tou-san isn't scary!" Yvonne cried out from her spot next to Symmetra.

Jesse poked his out from under the table and glowered, "That's what you think. You aren't over twelve, you aren't scared yet." She giggled at him and returned to her mini cake. Happily letting Symmetra clean 'the disorder from her face'. Jesse squealed when another piece of silverware went shooting towards him.

"Keep it up, I dare you," Hanzo threatened.

"See! Yvonne help Daddy!"

"No."

The omegas and betas snickered as they watched Jesse fall backwards comically; Yvonne just gained some serious respect for the people in Overwatch. Especially since there were times that Jesse pissed them off to a certain extent, and this was just something they'll remember to knock him off his high horse.

Yvonne smiled at her Daddy when he cried out, "I'm betrayed in my own house! Traitor child!"

"Nuh uh Daddy!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Why did I mate a man-child?"

Widowmaker was watching the small family quietly through her yellow eyes, and couldn't help the jealousy that seeped into her. This is what she had wanted! This was the life she had planned for! Not the life of a sniper rolling silently through towns and cities looking for an alpha to help her through her heat. She didn't want to be infertile, she wanted to create life and see the good in the world; not just the death through her cross hairs. Gérard would have wanted this, he would have wanted to hold their child as they cried through the night.

But he was dead and so was her chances at this apple pie life.

She reached up with a gloved hand to release her purple hair from its ponytail, wishing for the blue tinged arm to be the same créme that Gérard loved so. She ignored everyone and everything around her until her felt a gentle tugging on her hair. From the corner of her eyes she saw that precious child trying to weave her hair into a braid. It was straining the small body so Widowmaker smiled and set Yvonne on her lap.

"Is this better?"

"Thank you! You're gonna look so pretty!"

It took years of training to stop the emotion from seeping into her scent, but she couldn't help the small crack that the complete and utter yearning signaled. She stared into Yvonne's brown eyes desperately, running from the looks of pity coming from her fellow omegas. From how Symmetra muttered a small prayer for her, to how the Amari women looked away from her. Even Hanzo was sorry for her and if Yvonne wasn't there she would have left.

"Why is your name Widowmaker? I thought it was Amélie."

The air froze around her, but she painted a smile on her face, "Because I'm deadlier than any black widow spider mon pétite ange."

"That's cool, but Tou-san is better."

Widowmaker pulled a pain filled face at her, "Oh really? How so?"

Yvonne perked up and she tangled her luscious hair with grimy fingers, "Well, Tou-san has his dragons! You don't have dragons, and spider are nasty." It certainly surprised Widowmaker, since only a child could be so blunt when pursuing answers. The others at the table were smirking a little, her glares made it funnier it seemed.

She wanted to bristle when her purple hair was brutally secured with a spare rubber band and Widowmaker was suddenly being presented to her teammates as if she were a show and tell project. Though she wasn't about to deny the hopeful look on Yvonne's face, she took out her phone and used the black screen to look at her hair.

It was obviously the worst her hair has been in years, but the obvious care and thought that was put into it warmed her dead heart. "It looks beautiful mon pétite ange," and Yvonne turned to her parents with a smile on her face. The French omega's jealousy skyrocketed when Jesse picked her up and praised her. Widowmaker only picked up her fork and started to eat again, not even tasting the food.

The youngest McCree was being tossed into the air carefully, her Daddy was constantly aware of the fact that she was fragile and that it was easy to hurt her by accident. However, to Yvonne this was the best part of her time with her Daddy. Still her giggles couldn't cover her yawns and before she knew it Jesse was carting her to her room.

"But Daddy!"

"Ain't no buts Yvonne, say goodnight darlin'. They'll be there in the mornin'," Jesse placated her.

"Okay, nighty-night!"

On the bright side with fifteen people added to the household, the chores were done easily and Hanzo soon found himself laying on his bedding. Jesse flopped down next to him with a groan. "Never again," the alpha moaned out.

Hanzo snorted, "I believe I said the same after Yvonne but look where I am." He let himself be pulled into an embrace by Jesse, and rested his head in the crook of the alpha's neck. Letting the soothing scent calm him until it was a fight to stay awake, happily allowing the calloused and mechanical hands move his shirt up to rub at his stomach.

Of course, being so close to the pup woke her up and Saki was now kicking up a storm. "Really?" Hanzo mumbled sleepily as the alpha's thumb curved around a bump that was her foot.

"Can't help bein' near her, she just like me more 'n you."

"Of course. But now sleep."

Jesse gave his stomach one last pat before pulling him closer (if possible) and closed his eyes, "Love you Hanzo."

"Sleep."

"Love you darlin'," Jesse pressed.

"I love sleep."

"Aww."

A small kiss was placed on his lips with a Japanese mumble that Jesse knew was 'I love you'. He knew that Hanzo loved him, and would always no matter his feelings (hormones).

The alpha instincts in his was flaring in contentment; he had showed his beautiful mate off and presented his pup to what Jesse considered his friends and family. Both were taken in stride and the Overwatch team found that the two McCrees were just as family as anyone. It made him happy to know that if something happened to him then his Hanzo and pups would be taken care of.

Hanzo had blossomed beautifully under his constant love and support, adding to that pride, and all in all Jesse McCree was an accomplished man. To him nothing except death could ruin this for him.

Jesse let Hanzo fall asleep before kissing the top of his head, "Thank you, for everything."

Tomorrow would be sad, seeing all his friends leave for different safe houses; though he was okay knowing that they would always have a safe house here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this! I might make a small series out of this for those interested.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


	3. McCree's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang finally leaves, and the McCree family gets to relax. Hanzo learns that family is not restricted to blood only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! I really enjoyed making this story for you all! I might be able to make another series for this AU if you all really want.
> 
> Paring: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Waking up in the morning was the hardest thing for Jesse McCree to do, it was hard for him to wake up and not claw at his prosthetic. The itch from so many years ago, from when he had both arms, was something his body remembered even when he didn't. He could still feel the twitch that came from waking up, the fell of his real fingers and his metal ones.

Normally he would sleep in later to try and ignore the feeling but it never really worked.

Today, however, he woke up before Hanzo and took the time to appreciate how beautiful his mate looked. Jesse ignored the itch in his hand in order to place his hand on Hanzo's stomach. His little pup gave a lazy roll under his touch before settling again, nestled safely her father and listening to his heartbeat. "Mornin' pup," he whispered.

And then became the problem, he had to wiggled out of Hanzo's embrace without waking him up. Easier said then done obviously, seeing as his real arm was trapped under the crook of Hanzo's neck. Jesse carefully lifted the omega's head off the pillow and gently slid out from under him; freezing when Hanzo shifted a bit and flipped onto his side. His mate shoved his head into Jesse's collar bone and scented him sleepily, his eyes opening a bit before closing.

Christ on a bike! Jesse forced himself to stay still as Hanzo's breathing evened out again letting Jesse know he fell asleep. It took a bit of time and skill for the alpha to switch himself with a pillow next to their bedding. Though he managed to do it, barely since he could hear Hanzo shift around again as he grabbed his phone and left the room.

As soon as he climbed down the stairs, Jesse was greeted by the sight of Genji passed out in the middle of a hallway. Or he looked like he was passed out, the younger alpha's green visor told him fuck all about his expression. So when Jesse walked over him, it was no surprise to the gunslinger for him to hear the soft patter of Genji's cybernetic feet.

"Mornin' partner, you gonna be helping me make these shits a good b 'n e?" he asked as he powered up his ancient Mr. Coffee machine.

"Another of your American terms?"

"Naw, more like my own term, poor Hanzo thought I wanted to break into someone's house."

Genji sighed, "Understandable of him."

The cyborg was quickly put on bacon duty while Jesse was scrambling eggs, "Good thing you ain't got no fear of fryin' bacon. That shit stings when it pops." Of course the dead eye gunslinger was scared shitless of the grease pops that came with making some damn good bacon. But then again, when he was a small pup with Hanzo, both of them had the same fear when watching their 'Okaa-chan' make special breakfasts for their birthdays.

He was easily attracting the others to the kitchen or from their slumbers.

"Good morning 76," Genji greeted when the beta vigilante walked in looking for coffee. He got a muffled grunt in return and forced himself passed Junkrat on the way to the living room.

"Cheers mate!" he called out before making his way to the coffee as well. Only to stop and think about his actions for once, and then slumped in defeat.

It was actually a little depressing to see the sudden transition from happy to 'fuck me', Jesse dumped a huge pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate before sliding it over to the omega. "I ain't sure if you wanna drink that sludge, but Hanzo's got these tea thingies that are better for him than coffee. Want me to make you some?" Jesse got an excited nod.

Well, shit; it was actually kind of hilarious to watch Junkrat growl at Mercy when she walked in for some food. He knew omegas could get uppity about their food sometimes. Especially Hanzo, good lord Hanzo could get even more protective of his food then any alpha McCree had ever known. The small tea kettle that Hanzo bought was quickly filled with water and being placed on the hot eye of the stove. Under Junkrat's watchful eyes Jesse prepared the tea with a swiftness that Genji wished he had when he was younger.

Of course when one satisfied omega left, another would walk in.

Pharah was a far cry from the little Fareeha that he had known in his days at Blackwatch. Her body was something many females (and males) were jealous of when she finally started to take up her mantle. Of course any Amari was someone to be feared in Overwatch, but now with an attentive alpha to care for her needs Pharah was a legend in her own right.

Also, her alpha happened to be a doctor and was able to help her keep a strict regiment of diets and supplements. Still though, Mercy did nothing without Pharah's permission, not wanting to stress out the younger woman. And Pharah was in the prime of her life, so she had all the time in the world for her life to change.

"Food now," she grunted out and motioned for a heaping plate of bacon and eggs.

"Got it lil' lady," Jesse winked at her before passing her two plates of food, "Bring one to Mercy will ya. Poor thing got ran out the kitchen." She rubbed at her eyes a bit before swiping the plates from him, and he quickly backed away from her.

Just as Pharah made her way out of the kitchen, he was horrified to see that another replaced her quickly as both Ana and Hanzo walked in. Well Hanzo stumbled in with Yvonne holding onto his hand. "Daddy, the pretty blue lady left already!" and Jesse couldn't help it and let out a sigh of relief. Only to be smacked in the right arm by Ana as she pushed passed him to get to the coffee machine.

"Hey!"

"Get cooking, ugly looking," the mother grinned at him as she passed her hand over her sleep dart gun and he paled. The effort on Jesse's part increased as he cranked out eggs, and turned in order to get Hanzo a cup of tea. Yvonne ran over to the fridge and tore it open, hitting Genji with the door before pulling out a juice pouch. She ran out of the room before Hanzo could take her pouch and replace it with milk.

In fact the Japanese omega didn't have the energy to go and get her, instead he sat himself at the breakfast bar with the cup resting in his hands. The poor man was resting his head against the smooth granite, and glared every time someone got near him. "Here ya go darlin'. Lil' pup ain't causing you trouble is she?" he asked his mate.

Only for Hanzo to turn that piercing glare to him, "She is your child, what do you think?"

"I think she'd be a sweet lil' pea like her Daddy, but with the beauty of her Tou-san."

"Be lucky that you are my mate, else I'd have another's blood on my hands."

"Love you."

Genji snickered silently when Hanzo flicked off Jesse, but still the omega took the plate offered to him. Next to Hanzo, his little niece, Yvonne had jumped up next to her Omega father and started to pick off the food she wanted from his plate. Reminding Genji of what he and Hanzo had done to their own mother when they were just pups. Neither presented yet and both living in the beautiful ignorance of childhood.

The cyborg took a smaller plate with little cartoon princesses on it and put some bacon next to the small mound of eggs, "It is not nice to steal from your Tou-san when he is already having his food stolen."

"But it tastes better from Tou-san's plate," Yvonne whined when she took her own plate.

"Ahh, but how would you feel if Tou-san took your food?"

"But he wouldn't!"

"And why is that?" Genji asked with a smile under his visor.

"Because Tou-san can just make Daddy make him food," she said in all seriousness.

Jesse laughed with Genji as he moved forward with a tiny pink cup filled with milk for Yvonne, and looked away from her cute ass eyes. "Drink up sweetheart, because all your new friends are leaving today. And you need all the energy to say bye to them" the alpha commented as the rest of his company shuffled in a huge line to get food.

Each person was a challenge since Soldier: 76 took an entire bottle of ketchup on his way out, and Symmetra demanding her food to be separated into sections by color and size in both eggs and bacon. The others didn't really mind about how they got their food, but there was a lot of bitching about how much food they got. Both Zarya and Roadhog were adamant about the portions they received.

Zarya for her dietary restrictions put in place by Mercy and Roadhog because he was securing food for both him and Junkrat.

By the time both Jesse and Genji finished in the kitchen, the two alphas were splayed out on the ground, tired and just enjoying the cool ground. Opposed to the hot stove the two had been slaving over. Where Genji had vents in his torso and shoulders to help the heat disperse, Jesse could only pray that Hanzo would take mercy on him and pour some cold water on him or something.

He kind of got his wish when Yvonne spilled her milk on him while she toddled over to the sink with her dirty dishes.

"Daddy! Get out of the floor!"

Jesse loved his life.

~.~.~.

The rest of the Overwatch members that were already prepared to leave were making a fucking mess of his front lawn. Some like Roadhog and Junkrat had already peeled out, leaving deep ruts in the fucking dead ass ground. For some like Mercy and Genji, they were waiting for the Europe bound heroes that decided to take their sweet fucking time.

D. Va rolled up with her jumpsuit on waiting for the King's Row team, while Soldier: 76 took the car that Jesse hot wired the other day to Dorado. Ready to clear out their old base and start a new one in the city. Though it was unanimously decided that Jesse would be staying behind for a couple weeks of down time, and when Hanzo's due date came closer then it would be a couple months without the alpha sharpshooter.

This was welcome to Hanzo seeing as the last birth he went through was one without his mate, and even worse; when Jesse did come back he bought a fucking Happy Meal for Yvonne. Knowing damn well that Hanzo hated the famed 'restaurant' chain, and to top it all of the first photo ever taken of Yvonne was with that damned cancer in it.

Of course, it was her favorite picture of her and her two fathers.

"Yvonne, don't touch those!" Hanzo yelled when he saw her mess around with some of the shuriken that Genji left out. He quickly walked over to her and plucked the sharp object from her hands. "You're not thirteen yet, I promised to train you then. Not now," and he flinched when her wide eyes met his. Nope, he pocketed the projectiles and reached out his right hand with a raised eyebrow.

"B-but Tou-san!"

"Yvonne."

She pouted when she pulled the sleep darts from her little pant's pockets, and from her seat on a car Ana was laughing at him. God, he was getting to old for this shit; Hanzo was nearing forties with Jesse and the two were having trouble keeping up with the little spitfire. They didn't need anything else to watch over now, and Hanzo learned that in the presence of heroes he had to hide their weapons.

He shivered when he thought of when Yvonne first found his arrows and nearly jammed them into an electrical socket. Or when she found Peacekeeper out of its holster, when that happened both parents decided that maybe...maybe they needed to hide their weapons in the attic or something.

"Anything else?"

"No Tou-san," and by her defeated voice he believed her. Only for her to turn around and wave the small biotic grenade at Ana, and Hanzo couldn't run after her. But with a whistle to Genji, her cyborg uncle was able to swiftly take it from her. He was able to throw her up into the air, letting her drop the biotic so he could catch it with his left hand and tuck her under his right arm.

The youngest McCree laughed when she was put down on her feet, and hugged at Genji's legs. Only to poke a vent in confusion when it released a burst of hot air.

Hanzo watched as his daughter fawned over the 'coolness' of her uncle's ventilation, shuddering to think that one day he would have to explain to her how he got the way he was in the first place. That her Tou-san nearly killed his own brother for power; power promised to him under the guise of those that were supposed to guide him.

When he had his daughter he had hoped beyond hope that she would never see what he had done, that he would always be the person she ran to when she fell down. Hanzo hoped that she would never find that his life before meeting Jesse was one of killing and destroying.

"Are you ready Symmetra? Finally!" and Genji gave Yvonne one last goodbye as Mercy and Symmetra started up their car. L úcio sitting in the passenger seat messing with the radio with Mei and Zarya sitting in the back. The remaining people squeezed their way into the car, including Ana in the trunk (because Lúcio was not going through that again).

"Thanks McCree!" Mei cried out to the alpha leaning against the house.

He gave her a lazy salute as the rest of the team slammed the car doors (or trunk), Yvonne ran after them waving erratically as the car produced dust clouds on the way down the driveway. When they were out of sight Yvonne was more than happy to run back inside to go play with her games while her parents stayed outside for a bit.

Both were sitting on the porch, basking in the silence as the TV played the loud cartoons Yvonne loved to listen to as she played with her dolls. They were more than happy to find solace with one another, and their small family that kept growing. For someone used to the relative peace and quiet that Santa Fe provided, Hanzo had flourished greatly under the weight that was the Overwatch team.

To him, it was as if he finally found the family he had wished for since his mother died.

For Jesse it was the family he never had.

McCree had once been a feared name in Santa Fe, and it had become synonymous with Jesse. His parents were disappointed in the way their son turned out and ultimately died before he was picked up by Blackwatch. From there Overwatch and Blackwatch became his family, they were the people that he hung around and drank with. Eventually they became the people that he would never forget.

So when the Petras Act split up Overwatch, it split up his family and Jesse found himself all alone.

This was his family, both Hanzo and Yvonne as well as Overwatch.

"I'm glad it all worked out in the end," he commented as Hanzo hummed in agreement.

"It did, it has been a while since I've had people like that ... surround me. I can't say I hated it," Hanzo murmured.

Jesse's wandering hand found its way into the folds on Hanzo's shirt, just resting above the space where his pup lay. "Yeah, they're a different bunch darlin', but damned if they ain't family," he commented, "They've been like that for 'long as I 'member. Bunch o' assholes, but better than any blood family at times."

A smile was shared between the two as the day weened on, both lounging about in relaxation. Yvonne sleeping on the floor in front of them while they both talked about the simple things they had to deal with like their bills, or preparation for Saki. Jesse let the contented feelings slip into his scent and it smelt like _home_ Hanzo, his own scent responded in kind.

Both were lulled to sleep by how comforting the room smelled and neither could deny later how much they appreciated this. Their rather different lives coming together in order to produce such an environment was wondrous.

Forgotten on the dining room table was a short letter, just one letter that Jesse wouldn't be able to read. Hidden under a fucking Mediacom bill and the utilities bill was straight and elegant kanji, addressed to Hanzo.

**_Dear Brother,_ **

**_I may be reinstating what I said to you earlier, but nonetheless I will say it again. I truly am glad that you managed to find purpose and a family in this world, away from the remains of the Shimada clan. Your children will always be cherished by myself and the team, since I shall not have any. Well any that I know of._ **

**_I understand that you will not forget what happened between us, and I haven't either. Though I have long since forgiven you it is clear to see that you haven't forgiven yourself._ **

**_What I ask is that you remember that I am your brother, and that family is never defined by blood. If need be then there will always be a home for you here, in Overwatch. You will not be alone again in this world Hanzo. That I promise._ **

**_Take care of yourself and your family,_ **

**_Genji._ **

Stapled to the letter was one of the few pictures that the two had with their mother in it. All of them smiling and laughing with one another as Genji pushed his older brother into the koi pond. And in some way, Jesse was right about Overwatch being their family.

They were all fucked up, but who wasn't?

Yeah, Hanzo was proud to say (even though he wouldn't say it Jesse's face) that he was proud to be a part of McCree's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support guys! I know this chapter is shorter than the others but its how I planned for this shit, in fact I'm sure it wasn't supposed to be this long anyways. But you guys still got longer chapters then I anticipated.
> 
> But I'm glad you guys liked it!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Overwatch fics for the fandom. While AO3 has a lot of fics, FF is really lacking. But this is sweet fluff with most of the gang.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
